Infinite Stratos: First Contact
by Jengo463
Summary: OC Driven story. The Guardians need to gather data on the IS world to stop the threat looming over it. It's up to our two newest Guardians with help from the old ones to stop the world from being destroyed. IchikaxHouki OCxOC
1. Prolouge

"So basically what you're telling me is…I have to pilot a machine that was specifically designed to power females?" I'd ask looking Saito Tamaki in the eye. I wish I didn't do that, first rookie mistake I suppose.

"Well Rookie..Yeah we need to gather as much information as possible. It was hard as hell to convince God to manipulate that universe so you could even pilot that thing. It's apparent that only females can pilot it" Saito would say opening the portal.

"Well anything else I should know?" I'd ask.

"Nah Kenji, just go with the flow and by the way you won't be alone in all of this so make the best of it." Saito said literally kicking me into the portal. YOU FREAKING ASSHOLE! Oh yeah I'm the new guy to the HSRD, Kenji Miyamoto. My job is to protect this world from the greater evil all while collecting data at the same time. Troublesome I know but it's my job as a Guardian. See this world is on the brink of destruction by the world powers because they all want this damned machine they call an IS. What does IS stand for? Infinite Stratos, A top of the line mech that has put Arm slaves out of business for a while now. Actually I have no idea if Arm slaves even exist in this time frame. Well anyway as I arrived through the portal I was greeted by the Asst. Director Takashi Tamaki for a de-briefing.

"Ah our top male prospect, Kenji! Looks like Saito kicked you threw that thing don't worry I'll help you up." Takashi said grabbing my hand and pulling me up. Wow how nice of my superior.

"Thanks a lot sir." I'd say brushing myself off.

"No need to be so formal, Takashi-san is fine, anyhow I need to brief you on what is going on here in this specific universe so you should sit and take notes if needed but data for this has already been compiled so you don't really have to." He said setting the holographic projector.

I nodded and sat down in a near-by chair in the briefing room. I looked up at the big screen noticing all the information "Go on Takashi-san" I'd say. With a nod he began to explain this situation that I'm in.

"In this world, the machine know as the Infinite Stratos or IS for short has dominated the world with only 470 cores in the world and we own about 3 of them. As it is, the **Alaska Treaty** currently prohibits using IS in a military conflict and that any and all information is shared to the general public so that through research, the IS can be further developed. Japan is currently the only country with a school that accepts IS pilots so the treaty claims that they must accept any foreign students." Takashi would say taking a break. I thought I should question him on such a confusing topic.

"So which country invented the IS first?"

"Tabane Shinonono is the sole inventor of the IS and is currently in a location known by no-one currently. Not even her own sister who attends the IS academy knows where she is but rumor has it that she still keeps in contact with her." Takashi said. Well that makes sense I think.

"So the Director told me that only females can pilot it, where do I come in?" I'd ask. I was now curious to see if my role here was just secondary.

"After having H.S. manipulate the world accordingly, you are now the 3rd known male who is able to operate the IS and use it to its full capacity." Takashi said brining up the schematics on the IS. The complicated machinery, the core, the weapons, the equalizer, shielding, and much more is all just overwhelming that I just couldn't grasp all of it.

"Now I understand from your face that is looks all overwhelming but don't worry you'll be fine, by the time you wake up you'll know everything, from how it works, to how to win fights against the elite of the elite." Takashi said smiling.

"Would this by any chance be the work of God?" I'd ask getting up from my seat as the presentation ended.

With a big smile on his face Takashi simply grinned and handed me a keycard. "This will give you access to the hotel room you'll be staying at, if you see a girl you know don't be shocked." Takashi said with that welcoming smile now becoming devilish. Saito had that smile when he kicked me through the portal. Was it a family trait? I took the keycard with 2nd thoughts about this and he gave me a reassuring pat on the back.

"Don't worry you'll be fine I mean the worst thing that can happen is that you're entering a harem." Takashi said with a straight face. Wait a minute, if I'm the second male wouldn't that mean that I AM entering a harem? I'd sigh and flash a plastic smile at him and I'd begin to walk out of the briefing room following the arrows until I found the hangar. I was getting ready to get into the helicopter before Takashi stopped me.

"Oh let me just tell you this now, Kenji Miyamoto is famous in this universe for being the main Representative for Arashi Technology. You're personal IS will be delivered to you by tomorrow and its name is Ippatsu." Takashi said. One shot? I guess I'll find out why they call it that. I jumped into the helicopter and was taken to the hotel that I would stay at for the one night that I was there until I was taken to the school. As I got my bags checked and I was checked into the hotel I made my way to the room number 515. I scanned the keycard and opened the door only to see a magnificent beauty with Raven Black hair. She had a rather large bust size with an hour glass figure. Her hair was cut short kind of like H.S' and she was only in her panties and bra.

"Took you long enough Ken-chan" She'd say

"A-A-Aria! Yamamoto?" I'd say. I feel as if this mission wasn't such as bad thing after all.

**Hope you enjoyed that prologue as there is more to come pretty soon! R/R**


	2. Chapter 1

I was currently looking at Yamamoto-san's half naked body. Before I knew it I was holding on to my nose trying to stop it from bleeding anymore. The girl in front of me laughed at my nosebleed and I quickly ducked into the bathroom. What could Yamamoto-san be doing here? She was the top graduate in our year! So that could only mean that I was her back-up right? I began cleaning up my nose and stepped out of the bathroom to see that graceful smile of hers as she sat on one of the two beds in the room. She was in a bath robe now but that didn't help me out at all. At least Kenji Jr stayed asleep or I'd be in for it.

"Well can I get a hello?" She asked tilting to her head a bit to the side.

"H-Hi Yamamoto-san, I didn't exactly expect you to be here…" I'd say looking at her and looking at other things in the room.

"I betcha didn't expect me to be dressed like that either huh Ken-chan?"

"I don't think anyone else would." She giggled at that then reached for the remote to turn on the Tv. Some news show was on and I was surprised to see a picture of me in the headlines along with another male. The headlines read 'Two Male I-S Pilots expected to attend Academy.' Aria looked at me with a glimmer in her eye that made her look so irresistible but I needed to keep self control here.

"Ah, yes you're role here is very important, the second male in the same time frame to control an I-S." I could see her facial expression turn into a serious one.

"Yeah but Yamamoto-san, what's your role?"

"Simple, to make sure you succeed in keeping these countries from destroying each other. I am also the I-S Representative for South Korea."

"Ah, that makes sense since your half-Korean but what about…Arashi Technology?"

"Sponsors, our personal I-S' will be delivered tomorrow so be ready to be synced with it…right about now I'm going to go sleep." As Aria said this I looked at the time. It was only 8pm.

"I'm going to go take a shower then, Goodnight…Aria-chan." I'd say switching the honorifics up. She blushed when I did that and I couldn't understand why. I still remember the first time she told me to call her by her first name. Now that I think about it, I've know Aria-chan for about 5 years now. Our mothers knew each other and that's how I met her. Aria is pretty famous back home for being the sister of Saito Tamaki's pupil. That and she was the top student for many consecutive years. She was a star tennis player and she kicked ass as the Kendo team's captain. I'm pretty famous myself too! Ace in Marksmanship contests, 2nd to Aria in grades and of course, close relations to Aria-chan. Wow who knew thinking over part of my life would equal to the amount of time it took to shower. Well it was time to catch some Z's, I knew I'd be going through hell once I closed my eyes.

**Next Day**

The next day proved to be incredible. It's interesting how I now know about the I-S, How to pilot it, how it works and all of the logistical stuff. When I woke up, Aria told me that I needed to hurry or we'd be late for our first day at the Academy. It didn't take long to get ready and to eat breakfast and it was quite a quick trip on this partly empty train to the Academy. A few girls wearing the same uniforms as us were giving me a few looks. My guess is that they seen that news report of me on TV. Great well at least they won't follow me around or anything fan girlish. Seeing as how we were special cases we were escorted to classroom and as I stepped in with Aria behind me I was caught by stares. All of these stares were female…only one male and he looked like he was living in heavenly nightmare. There was no teacher and one spot open next to the other male so I took it. Aria gave me a wink and she made her way to an open window seat. I looked over the guy next to me and decided to introduce myself. After all we were in the same position and HE was the VIP after all.

"Hi, I'm Kenji Miyamoto, it's nice to meet the other male pilot" I'd say with a plastic smile and my right arm extended. The plastic was only temporary because I wanted to see what kind of guy the VIP was.

"Ichika Orimura, I'm glad that there's another male besides me, It takes some nervousness off of me." He'd say shaking my hand returning a genuine smile. Hmm he's alright for right now. Our introductions were cut short as a green haired woman entered the room.

"Hello, I-I'm Maya Yamada the assistant homeroom teacher." She'd stammer out. Hehe that was cute and assistant homeroom teacher? I wonder what the regular one is like. If I didn't know any better, I bet she'll be strict but just as sexy. WAIT what am I think- actually I'll continue to think this way regardless. Moving on, we went through our intros without much problem until of course we hit O. Ichika-san completely went off tangent until the regular homeroom teacher came and bashed his head into the desk. It was fine since it was his sister after all. Chifuyu Orimura, a living legend in the I-S world until she retired mysteriously. Source's from the Russian Government say that since Ichika got kidnapped she decided she couldn't keep him safe and pilot at the same time. Of course that could just be made up government bullshit that I've become accustomed to seeing through training with Ayane-sensei. After the little spectacle, we had lunch break. The girl know as Houki Shinonono, the sister Tabane Shinonono the creator of I-S took Ichika away from the crowd. Aria was on it to tail them as I was blocked in by a crowd of girls. They questioned me to no end and fawned over me like I was some pop idol. It was a nice feeling but at the same time it brought chills down my spine. I knew I was far from dead so whoever was walking on my grave should REALLY stop doing that. Saved by the bell as everyone got back to their seats and the three that left the room all came back laughing, Aria must of played off getting lost or something.

"At this time I will explain the specialties of each parts used in a mission but before I do that, this class needs to choose a Class Rep for the exhibition match that will take place in 2 weeks time." Chifuyu-sensei said.

One girl quickly got up with her hand raised and yelled "I vote for Orimura-kun!" Another girl yelled, "I think we should go with Miyamoto-san" Great, I don't want to be class rep. I quickly objected the idea and so did Ichika. Yes this why I can already tell we'll be good friends.

"Both of you can't object to this so-"

"I CAN'T STAND OF THIS EMBARRSEMNT; I REFUSE TO BE IN A CLASS WHERE OUR LEADERS ARE A BUNCH OF INCOMPIENT APES!" Yelled one Cecila Alcott.

Okay I know that women run the world due to the I-S and all but did you really have to do all of that? I wasn't about to be called an ape by some petty human.

"Excuse? I know that the I-S make women more important but who the hell do you think you are?" I'd say looking her in the eye. I knew who she was, the I-S Representative for England, Cecila Alcott aka one stuck up little…

"Ken-chan calm down, she isn't worth your breath" Aria said.

"Ah, the Representative for Korea, Aria Yamamoto…feels the need to stick up the insignificant worms? That will only help your image my dear and nothing else." She'd retort.

"I don't like that you're picking on us because we don't have some fancy title." Ichika said.

"Hmpfh, I am the elite of the elite! I even defeated the evaluator." She said so full of herself.

"So do I" Ichika claimed

"Same here" I said

"It wasn't that hard" Aria added.

That seemed to get to her as she was finding something to back up her big talk.

"Then how about we settle this? A tournament and whoever wins becomes the Class Representative." Cecila proposed.

I looked at both Ichika and Aria and they nodded at me.

"Fine it works better than arguing any day!" Ichika said.

"Don't cry when you lose" I'd say. After that last comment I felt a clipboard hit me in the head. Orimura-sensei had enough of our blabbering/

"Alright now that that spectacle is over we can resume class, oh you 4 have a week to prepare for battle." Orimura-sensei said.

I'd sigh, as it was right now Aria was the main one to win here. Even though the loud mouth tea drinker was Ranked A, So was Aria. If anything I'd come out on top or maybe even Ichika. All I know is…this will be one hell of a fight.

**Well well it seems Kenji has got himself in a jam. Will he come out on top or will Cecila make him eat his words. Find out in the next chapter. Told from the POV of Aria Miyamoto.** **R/R**


End file.
